


SuperFamily

by marveldads



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Don't Like Don't Read, Eventual Smut, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Steve Rogers, Slow To Update, Steve Rogers as the Winter Soldier, Superfamily, Superfamily (Marvel), Tags Are Hard, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marveldads/pseuds/marveldads
Summary: This really has no plot, married Tony and Steve with their adopted son Peter whos 4 at the beginning of the story. Tony's retired for the most part unless he's absolutely needed. Steve is still working, mostly gone on missions. Peter just wishes he has both his dads home with him. And Tony still has his arc reactor cause why not.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 34





	1. Don't Give Daddy A Heart Attack

**Author's Note:**

> this was all based off a roleplay that died so uh enjoy. tags do contain spoilers so be warned, I update slowly.

"Peter get back here!"

Tony was chasing around their little four-year-old toddler Peter, almost running out of breath himself, Jesus why do toddlers have so much energy- but that little bug was running around naked because he didn't want to get dressed in his onesie after taking his nightly bath so he ran off.

Peter was giggling as he ran around the house without any clothes. He ended up climbing up the wall of the living room making his way up to the ceiling with his sticky webby hands and feet where he stayed on all fours out of Tony's reach, laughing as he watched his father struggle.

"Peter come on, be nice to dad and come down please- I'm begging you Bug," Tony begged as he pushed strands of his sweaty brunette hair away, putting his hands out to catch him if he decided 'i'll be a good boy and listen to daddy,' He grimaced a little as he watched Peter stick out his little toddler tongue continuing his little game on the ceiling

"No! Dunt wanna!" Peter said as he looked around with a gummy smile before he started heading to the ceiling fan not hearing his father call for the nice lady in the walls for the stepladder but he was too busy spinning around on a ceiling fan blade liking to tease his poor dad because he knew he wouldn't get as mad as easily as his pops.

'Oh god oH god-,' Tony cursed mentally as he panicked as Friday was grabbing a drone that Tony had created for these occasions that had a hand grabber to grab Peter from the ceiling or wall so Tony didn't have to call for one of his suits in the basement, that should probably scare the little one. Tony made sure Friday turned off the fan before he turned on the drone and made sure that Peter wouldn't just drop- he's done that a lot.

Once he was finally pulled down, he sprawled wildly while crying in anger, balling his fists up, whining."Nooo!" His favorite thing to do was run away from his dad and hated it when he got caught.

Stark sighed as Peter squirmed and hit him as he took him from the drone before sitting down on the couch just keeping the kids in his arms, he was tired and frustrated, just wondering how Steve kept him calm and in place when he was around, and he wouldn't let go and it wasn't long before Peter gave up, pouting in his dad's arms.

Tony let out a sigh of relief as he kissed the top of his head softly. "You and Pops are going to have a nice little talk tonight Pete," he whispered because he hated yelling- only if he had to- besides he was too close to breaking his eardrum.

"Why?" He asked his pout to stay as he looked up at the male holding him. "Dunt wanna talk,"

"Because, you young man," He smiled a little, starting to tickle at Peter's sides. "Need to treat us equally and stop giving old dad a hard time," Listening to his giggles and watching him squirm was adorable, his pleas to stop and begging his dad to let him go play. He finally let him go after bringing him to the playroom they have set up for Peter and set him down, letting him go play. He watched as Peter crawled across the floor going to his toys. He could walk, he just preferred crawling most of the time.

He smiled as he watched him pick up his iron man figure and held it up towards him. "Ish Papa!" he said smiling, Tony cooed as Peter got out his little green army men and started playing, making small 'pew pew' noises as he flew the little iron man figure around, knocking them over, acting if these army men were the bad guys.

Tony smiled with a small chuckled, walking over and kissed the top of his head. "Papa should be coming home soon, what do you want for dinner?"

"Oh Oh, Can we go to McDonald's?" Peter asked excitedly, bouncing on his heels. "Please with a cherry on top daddy?"

"Well, we'd have to wait for Papa now don't we? We can't leave him out, he must be really hungry,"

"Papa would be grumpy pants," Peter said before he decided to run to his costume chest pulling out his toy captain America helmet before sliding it on his head and turning to his dad, deciding to play a little and mock what he's seen his other dad do a lot when he's home. "I've worked too much, I'm too tired, Do it yourself Tony," He said in a grumpier and deeper voice but started giggling after. Tony made himself laugh instead of a sigh, he didn't want Peter to know how lonely and sad he was without his husband around. "Ah my silly little Pete," he said as he picked up the boy and spun him around, Peter clinging to him after he was brought down from above. Even if he gave his dad a hard time, he did love him a lot, he loved his dads equally.

"Why don't you ever work daddy?" Peter curiously looked up at his dad as he sat down, Peter in his lap.

Tony's lips curled into a small. "Cause someone's got to watch this little bug," He said before raising his son and started blowing raspberries, his son's squeals of stops but his giggles are the cutest thing his dad has ever heard.

He pulled back after doing another raspberry before putting his son down in his lap with a smile. "Besides, I do bug work Bug, I work when you sleep if papa's out on a mission.

"Really?" Peter perked up asking with big curious eyes. "What do you do?:

"Well I make robots and machines that can do super duper cool things, like the iron man suits in the basement- but you're not allowed to go down there by yourself do you understand me?" He gave him a soft but stern look.

Peter gasped at hearing this. "Pleasseeeeee, can I go lookies? I wanna see some robots!" speaking hyper and excitedly

"Maybe another day okay Petes?" He asked hoping he wouldn't throw another tantrum, god he hoped it wouldn't. But of course, Peter started to tear up at this.

"But but- Lemme go see Daddy! I wanna see robots!" said as he bounced up and down angrily or well-tried before Tony stopped him holding him down in his lap.

"I promise we'll go down sometime tomorrow okay? Papas coming home soon and it's been a long day for both of us okay? It's also a bit mess down there right now okay?"

"Y-you promise?"

"I promise bug,"

Tony smiled as he kissed the top of his head, even pinkie promising his son before hugging him tightly, spoiling him with kisses.

"Excuse Sir Stark-Rogers," The AI Friday spoke up. "Sorry to interrupt but your husband has just arrived in the driveway,"


	2. Papa's Home plus McDonalds Trip

Steve ended up walking in, looking exhausted and beaten up as he shrugged his coat off his shoulders, placing it neatly on the coat rack, making a mental note to wash it later before he'd leave for his next mission taking a deep breath almost jumping at the sound of little pitter-patter of little feet, smiling he turned as little Peter was dashing straight towards him who probably was running towards him after the AI notified that he was in the driveway. 

"Papa!" the toddler said excited giggling happily as his Papa picked him up and spun him around after he hugged his leg

"There's my little champ!" 

Tony joined them after a couple of seconds after letting Peter go off to greet his dad and well he's been gone the whole day so it's rude to not come to greet him.

"Hey, Champ was your day with Dad?" He asked, trying to hide his exhaustion.

“Mhm! We played with toys and dad chased me around while I crawled up the wall!” He replied with a huge grin on his face.

“And gave him a hard time with that,” Tony came in with a light chuckle, coming over to give his husband a soft peck on the check

Steve looked over to Tony, giving a little smile at the gesture. “Oh really? Why do I no doubt that?” He asked- He had come home with a scratch along his eyebrow, though with his work, it wasn’t anything now.

Tony, of course, noticed the scratched and lightly sighed. “Hey Petes, can you go get changed for papa? We’ll go for McDonald’s in a few minutes okay?” Watching his son nod before dashing off upstairs to get changed.

Once Peter left, Steve sighed. “I swear if you’re about to blow this up as if I got cut in half- I’m not going to McDonald’s,” he said though mainly joking.

Tony shook his head in response, lightly huffing. “I just at least wanted to treat it for you-,” he said as he pulled him into the kitchen, bending down to pull out the first aid kit from under the sink as he questioned. “Didn’t you promise to come home early?”

“Yeah I know,” He mumbled as he sat on the counter. “I was about to come home- then there was an attack blah blah, but I came home alive and that’s what matters.”

With a sigh, Tony pulled out the first aid and set it on the counter, opening it and got some alcohol on a pad before slowly starting to clean his wound. “Peter had to ask me why you’re always working and why I’m at home- he misses you, Steve... Hell, i miss you- we both miss you when you’re not home,”

The alcohol stung as it touched his opened skin- but he didn’t react though, just taking it. “I know, I’m sorry… I don’t mean to be gone so much,” That was all he could say as he looked away. “So we’re going to McDonald’s then?”

He lightly hummed, pulling the alcohol-soaked pad off and used the small bandages putting two on the scratch luckily not needing any stitches. “Mhm, Peter suggested it when I asked what he wanted for dinner- if you don’t mind,”

“I don’t mind at all- I need to change though, still got the suit you know,” Steve let a soft laugh out before hopping off the counter once his husband finished- the two perked their heads up when they heard their little sons feet dashing back down the stairs, he came dashing into the kitchen, wearing one of his silly little makeshift superhero costumes- definitely not fit for McDonald’s. “Ready!” he shouted excitedly.

Tony smiled at the boy’s costume, cooing as he bent down to his level. “Did you design this yourself, Pete?” While Peter was talking to Tony, Steve had gone off to change. Peter nodded quickly. “Uh-huh! I’m Village Boy! See?” He said pointing to the big V on his chest that was just really just some pajamas with a piece of paper with a V taped on his chest. Completing his little outfit with a red cape and black mask on. “I made it myself!”

“Aw I’m very proud of you- but we’re going to have to leave the mask home okay?” He asked with a soft voice. “We can’t have people think you’re the bad little guy now do we?”

Peter pouted at this. “But I’m not a superhero without it,” he said sadly with pitiful eyes. “Please can I go like this daddy?”

“If you leave the mask at home, I’ll buy you ice cream!” He tried bribing the little one.

The boy had to think about this one for a bit- but reluctantly took off his mask with a little ‘fine’ past his lips, just in time for Steve to come downstairs in more comfy clothing asking the two “We ready then?”

Tony smiled nodding at him before lifting their son in the air like he was flying as he headed to their garage. “Village Boy to the car~,” he said trying to get his mood up and it seemed to work as he emitted giggles from him.

“Daddy, can you sit with me? I don’t like it when I’m all alone in the back..,” he asked with a sad voice.

Glancing at his husband he asked. “You mind driving honey?” He gave him a small smile, he knew the man was tired but when Peter asked for one of them to sit with him, he couldn’t say no. 

In response, Steve gave him a little shrug, not seeming very bothered. “Which car?” He asked curiously- of course with their kind of money and Tony’s obsession with cars- they had plenty of options.

“Hey Village Boy, how about you choose?” Tony asked as he set Peter down on his feet. Once set down, he looked at them all. After a quick inspection, he ran over to a red Corvette that they had, exclaiming. “This one! This one!” excitedly saying, jumping up and down.

Steve let out a small chuckle. “Are you sure you want me driving?” As Tony was grabbing the keys for that specific car and tossed them over after unlocking the car and replied. “Would you rather have me drive?”

“No no- I’m fine with driving, I just know you love your cars.” He said, getting in.

Peter- with Tony’s help- crawled into the back of the car where he smiled big, looking out of the window. Tony got in next to him after helping him, pressing a kiss to the top of his son’s head as Steve started up the car starting to drive off. “Make sure he’s buckled,” he reminded him.  
“Duh,” Tony laughed softly and made sure Peter was buckled up and did it himself.

For some reason, Peter was antsy about the trip- he never really left the house due to his powers not being controlled, his parents were terrified of them getting out of control and them not being able to do much. 

Tony decided to ask their son something he might come to regret later. “Hey, bug? Remember about me telling you about what I do? How about you join me tomorrow, make some cool things,”

Peter gasped bouncing up and down in his seat. “Yes! I wanna make robots with daddy!”

Steve glanced in the rearview mirror at his husband, sending him a bit of a glare. “You told him about the basement?”

“He asked about it- I couldn’t lie about what I did for living hun,” He put his hands up in defense, he noticed his husbands glare but pushed it aside and glanced at his son, ruffling his son’s hair. “Calm down bub, you’re gonna get too tired,”

“Have you told him what I do?” Steve asked, his glare getting a bit harder, his son ignored both of his parents especially his pops seemingly getting angrier, continued to play with the little dinosaurs he snuck in his pockets.

“No I haven’t,” Tony spoke truthfully, he didn’t want Peter to know about the bad of the world so he never mentioned what Steve truly did.

“Okay good. He isn’t ready for that talk just yet,” He replied, relaxing a bit.

Peter looked up at his Dad with big eyes full of curiosity. “What does pops do? Why can’t I know?” he asked with a small pout as he asked.

“He’s a superhero Petes, remember?” he told him with a soft smile. “He keeps the monsters away,” he lightly chuckled as he pulled out his phone, looking for a picture to show him.

“Is he one of my toys? Is he famous like you daddy?” He asked, gasping, his little dinosaur toys long forgotten. “Are we all famous?”

Tony laughed softly as he pulls up a picture of Steve in his suit. “He’s the red, white, and blue with the shield remember? He’s been famous way before me though,” He joked, they never talked about the past though.

Peter thought for a moment as he looked away as he asked again. “Am I famous? Do people know about me?” He asked before he looked up to his dad.

“No no bub,” He spoke, shaking his head softly. “We’re trying to keep you safe until you’re older okay?” he slightly lied to his son, yes people saw them with Peter as they walked out of the orphanage but they never spoke about it to the public, they didn’t see the reason to as they were trying to keep their life as private as they could.

“Will I be famous when I grow up? Will people know you’re my parents when I go to school? Am I going to school?” Peter had started to ramble, all of this seeming really confusing to the 4-year-old.

“We’ll talk about this later, okay?” He tried his best to calm the situation, he wasn’t ready for this conversation just yet and neither was his husband.

“Okay..,” Peter just sort of mumbled though his mind was still racing. “...Do you both have powers like me?”

He stares at Steve in the rearview mirror before looking back at Peter. “Well, your Pops is super duper strong and well me? I don’t got any bud,”

Of course, Steve glanced back at Tony but he wanted to stay out of this conversation as long as possible, he wasn’t the type of person to talk about these things.

Peter thought a bit more, biting his lip. “So... where did I get my powers from?”

The many curse words going through his head at the moment would have made his brain explode if he didn’t already know how to handle it from the years of anxiety attacks, but he looked at his husband for help in the matter.  
Steve looked back at Tony, trying his best to think on the spot. “Uh… well… you see…,” he started, but he had no idea where to go with it. “When the stork… brought you to us… um… you just had powers?” He tried, praying that there weren’t any questions asked. But, Peter thought about it, seeming like he wouldn’t believe it before just shrugging. “Makes sense,” his son’s response getting a chuckle out from his dad as McDonald’s was pulling up close.

They pulled up to the restaurant turning off the car and getting out once they were there, along with Tony getting out of the car as his husband got Peter out, their son hurrying to his pops side where he held his finger, waiting impatiently for his dad to hurry and get out of the car wanting to hold his finger too. When he finally got out and allowed Peter to hold his finger and they all together walked inside, luckily for them the restaurant was about empty, they walked in line with no trouble.

The super soldier looked over at his family as he spoke. “You want to have Peter order for himself?”

Tony hummed as he looked down at his son as he asked him. “You wanna order for yourself or want our help?”

Peter looked up at his dad before looking back at the menu, mostly using the pictures to decide what he wanted then looked back at him after deciding what he wanted, he nodded. “I’ll do it myself, I’m a big boy!” he excitedly spoke.

He smiled and turned to Steve. “You know what you’re getting right?”

Steve nodded “Of course, You and Peter go first though, make sure he doesn’t order the whole menu or something,” He spoke with a light laugh.

“I will don’t worry,” Tony chuckled as he pulled Peter upon his shoulder so he could be seen as they went up to the counter to order.

The toddler smiled excitedly being so high up as he began his order. “I want a happy meal! I want some chicken nuggets and some fries and some apples!” he said with a cute little smile.

Tony smiled as he bounced the little dude before he put in his order of two cheeseburgers and some fries with a vanilla shake, Steve ordered his Big Mac with a side of fries and a drink.

“What about my ice cream papa?” Peter cut in before he could say that was all, which made Tony mentally facepalm, cursing at himself for forgetting, immediately apologizing to him, and ordered a vanilla ice cream cone. He pulled out his wallet as the total was being read at him giving the cashier his card as he handed over Peter to Steve.  
“Could you go get us a table sweetheart?” he asked as he handed over their son.

“Of course,” Steve replied, taking the boy in his arms. He carried him over where he sat at a table with 4 chairs, sitting Peter across from him knowing he would want to sit next to Tony.

Tony paid for the order and waited near the pick-up counter, grabbing the two trays when it came out and walked over to his family, setting them both on the table as he took a seat next to Peter knowing what his husband did there. “And here’s a happy meal and an ice cream cone for Mister Village Boy~,” he said as he passed Peter his food items, he loved the boy dearly and whenever he was dressed up he loved to play along with no matter what.

And Peter was excited once he saw Tony come to the table with the food, he took his ice cream and obviously starting to eat it first, ignoring the little chuckles he got from his dad’s, even hearing his pops mumbling before he started to eat his food. “This family is the farthest from normal,”

The philanthropist lightly chuckled at the remark and began digging into his food with a hum, occasionally looking at the young boy making sure he didn’t choke on anything. He watched Peter eat his ice cream happily, even though he was going way too fast. He had ended up giving himself a brain freeze from the cause. “Owwie! Brain Freeze!” He spoke, moving one of his little hands to his head but once he did though, his hand sort of instinctively shot a web across his face while having this terrible brain freeze that he’s never had to experience, it was terrifying.

Instinctively, Tony set the ice cream aside -which ended up falling onto the table making a mess on the fast-food table- before pulling the terrified toddler onto his lap, starting to rub at his temples and slowly pull off the web that was being stubborn. “Hey hey, you’re okay bub- this will pass,” he spoke rocking the toddler from side to side hating the looks they were already getting. Of course, the toddler was terrified of what just happened as he clung onto his dad. He had no clue how to control his powers yet and was so afraid of them and he started to cry against his father’s shirt.

While all this went down, Steve had notice all the looks they were getting and immediately got his husband’s attention. “Tony, we need to go. We can just take the food with us,”

Tony nodded in response as he stood up, bouncing Peter in his arms trying to soothe him. “Can you pack up the food? I’ll take Peter outside, get him to calm down-,”

“Yeah that’ll work, here- you take the keys and get in the car,” He handed over the keys as he started packing up the leftover food back in the back they were served in as Tony headed out to the car in the parking lot, getting in after unlocking it and continued to try to calm down, rocking him in the seat as he waited for his husband to get back. As Peter was slowly calming down after all that, Steve finally joined them in the car, tossing the leftovers into the passenger seat as he started the car. “Still not calm?’ he asked with a worried glance back at them.

“He’s a little calm… just really shaken up,” he replied, running his fingers through whispering soothing words into the toddler’s ear including their love and support.

The other sighed as he started pulling out of the parking lot after buckling up himself. “Go ahead and buckle him with you,” he nodded as he did as told and continued what he was doing while leaving soft kisses on the toddler’s face.


	3. No, No I'm not Happy

Steve was driving back home, continuously worriedly looking back in the mirror to see if he was calming down, and luckily it looked like Peter was slowly relaxing in his father's arms. He started to just sniffle once finally calm while his dad continued to rock him as Peter just fell into a deep sleep after the whole ordeal that happened.

"Finally...," Steve sighed in relief as he saw their son finally relaxed with his eyes closed, Tony sighed in return and decided to keep him in his arms.

"Yeah..., the poor baby must have been really scared,"

"I could imagine, I mean if I had a random web-shoot at my face while I was eating ice cream, I'd be pretty scared too,"

"He kind of has an idea of what he can do but then again he was having a brain freeze that usually he doesn't experience at all," Tony frowned pressing a kiss to the side of Peter's head, his fingers running through his mop of hair.

"I know, we have to teach him how to control it sometime as well- this isn't the first time something like this has happened you know," Steve said sadly as he pulls into the garage and parked in the spot they came out of, he turned off the car and grabbed the leftovers as he got out of the car.

Tony nodded in response as he carefully got out of the car, with Peter still in his arms, and headed inside with Steve following behind him.

"Damn he's asleep," The super soldier spoke with a little chuckle, but sweetly. "Maybe you should go ahead and take him to bed," 

"I will, can you put the food in the fridge for me?" he asked with a smile, leaning up to press a kiss to his cheek before heading to their son's room after hearing a confirming reply from his husband. After tucking him in, making sure the nightlight was plugged in and made sure he had his favorite stuffed animal, he headed out of the room with the door slightly ajar and went out to join Steve on the couch, smiling at the arm that was wrapped around him.

"You look tired doll... you should go to bed," He spoke in a concerned tone.

"Mm... I'm fine but you capsicle need to go to bed as well," Tony gave him that same look and tone, knowing how exhausting that kind of missions can take a toll on you.

"No can do, I have another call in- Fury wants me back in before midnight and I'd barely get a nap in," he replied honestly.

Tony paused at this as he looked away with a groan, immediately he stood up walking away to the kitchen leaving Steve on the couch, he always hated this, hated how suddenly Steve would leave and he'd be alone with his problems and thoughts- his nightmares, god everything. He grabbed a flask of his favorite whiskey and some chips and made his way into the basement not even bothering to say goodbye to Steve, he didn't even bother to even attempt to sleep that night and deal with his nightmares all by himself. He immediately got to work on his latest project, a little surprise for Peter.

He didn't even bother to listen to his AI telling him that Steve just left the home for the night and continued his work while drinking and snacking on his chips.

\---------------------  
_______________

Tony had woken up with a start from laying his head on his workbench, immediately checking the time- god how long was he out for? He wasn't planning to fall asleep down in the lab while he was working. He knew his husband was still out or he would be in their bedroom- maybe alone while he was taking care of his son or they'd be cuddling as their son comes to wake them up giddy. While his AI was reading the time as he was wiping the drool off his chin, he realized his son has been unsupervised for the past few hours. He immediately rushed out of his lab after locking it, looking for Peter.

He wasn't in his playroom, he wasn't in his bedroom- god where could he be?! He was panicking as he was nowhere to be found. He cursed at himself for falling asleep in the lab as he knew Peter was like without Steve was around but without both parents? As he was panicking traveling throughout the house as he was calling out his name, he spotted his son through a window, who was currently climbing one of the biggest trees in their back yard, of course dashing through the back door going outside.

By the time he got out there, his son was casually sitting in the tree, swinging his legs, he had to be at least 10 feet up in the air. "Hi, daddy!"

"Peter please get down from there!" he said frightened and concerned.

"Daddy watch this!" Peter shouted excitedly as he attached a web to the branch then went upside down on the branch only attached by a web string.

Tony was about to close to getting a heart attack. "That's lovely- but come down, daddy is trying not to die here!" he watched as his son laughed as he looked around before he climbed back up onto the branch and continued to climb up higher up the tree.

'Shit, Shit' he cursed in his head as he tapped the reactor in his chest, to let his recent Iron Man suit, - he always made sure he updated them in case of emergencies- Mark 85 wrapped around his body as he immediately flew up to grab his son, Peter immediately started throwing a tantrum, whining about wanting to keep climbing.

He let out a sigh as he grabbed his son carefully, making sure he was holding him tight before he landed back on the ground, pressing his reactor to make his suit disappear, and headed back inside with his now upset son. He was squirming around trying to get down. "Nooo I wanna' go play in the tree more!" he continued his whining

"No, that's not safe and I'm in charge of you when pops isn't home," He replied with a stern voice, locking the door to the backyard before walking to the kitchen.

Peter huffed at this, crossing his arms as his father set him on one of the kitchen stools after he gave up on his attempts of getting down. "You're mean,"

Tony just sighed ignoring his remark. "What do you want for breakfast? We have a full day ahead of us?" He said trying to cheer him up, hopefully getting rid of this bad mood.

"I don't want anything- you're being a meanie head," the toddler huffed.

"Peter Benjamin Stark-Rogers," he crossed his arms, speaking sternly. "Do not give me that attitude," in return the toddler scrunched up his nose and stuck his tongue out at him, he was getting to his limit. "If you do not stop with this attitude, you're going to the time out corner, you wouldn't act this way if your pops were here,"

"Yeah I would," Peter replied, slouching down in the stool he was in. "You're mean, I don't like you," He was saying purely out of anger.

Tony took a deep breath trying not to let out his frustrations. "Peter," He said his name with a stern voice. "Go to the timeout corner,"

"No, you can't make me," the toddler said crossing his arms with a glare.

"Oh yes I can mister," he said with a slight tone picking him up as he made his way to the living room where they had a chair that sat in the corner for a time out for these tantrums. He almost ended up dropping him as Peter started squirming and punching his little fists at his arms and even managed to shoot a web at his father's face.

With one arm holding his son, he removed the web and continued walking before plopping his son down on the chair. "If you move, I will take away your toys and we will not go to the park for a long time, do you understand?" He gave him a look and honestly he was just so tired and grouchy. But the toddler didn't even reply and just crossed his arms while huffing. He just sat there pouting with a glare towards his dad, so he just walked away sitting down on the couch with his head in his hands, massaging his temples.

"Can I move now?" he asked less than even a minute later.

"No, I will tell you when," he said bak, not even bothering to look up, he hated this, hated punishing Peter but it had to be done, Peter never treated him like he treated his other dad. Peter just gave another huff as he turned back around to face the wall, irritated he couldn't his way.  
After about 5 minutes, Tony finally got up and kneeled down to his height, continuing his stern tone. "Do you know why I put you in timeout?" He seemed to be ignoring him, still facing the wall hadn't moved in a while, so he raised his voice a little. "Peter Benjamin Stark-Rogers, I asked you a question. Do I need to add another 5 minutes?" 

Peter fell back to where he was laying down on the chair with his head upside down. "Nooo, can i just go play now?"

"Not until you apologize and say what you did wrong,"

Peter huffed. "I'm sorry I was mean," He mumbled with a pout.

"I called you a meanie head," though he obviously didn't regret it.

"And?" he asked with a small sigh.

"...and what?" Peter asked, confused about what else he did.

"You disobeyed me and back talked while giving me an attitude,"

"That too," the toddler replied, though he didn't understand those big words.

Deciding to give the kid a break, he lightly chuckled as he pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Now go play, I'll make omelets for breakfast,"

Peter smiled at this before he rushed off to go play with his toys. The first thing he got was a nerf gun, coming back with it into the kitchen as he started shooting his dad with it making little "pew pew" noises as he usually did with most toys.

Luckily at the time, Tony was just getting ingredients out so it didn't bug him as much. "Hey, bub? I'll play with you after breakfast alright? Big boys gotta eat to grow big and strong,"

Peter pouted at this, going back to his playroom and busied himself with playing pretend- but after his son left, he sighed in relief silently wishing he had a certain super soldier home to help him out. He lightly rolled his eyes, he dropped out just so he could be with his new family so why couldn't Steve do the same? Taking another deep breath, he finished up the two omelets for them both before calling out for Peter to come down for breakfast.

What he wasn't expecting was to see his son having a web stuck to his face as he came into the kitchen with a pout on his face. He chuckled bending down so he could remove it, the many instances this has happened, he knew how to easily remove it. "When Papa comes home we'll sort this out more, okay?"

"Okay," He sort of mumbled. Once the web was off, he went over to eat after pulling himself up onto the chair. "When will daddy be home?" He asked with his bug eyes.

He sat down to eat after throwing away the web. "I don't know bug... papa... papa just works alot nowadays,"

Peter frowned slightly at this, quietly eating his breakfast which was weird for him.

"I'll send him a message okay? Maybe he'll take some time off for you," He spoke softly as he pulled out his Stark phone and sent a text to his husband before he stuffed his phone back in his pocket with a light sigh as he continued to eat his omelet.

[Hubs}  
Peter is asking for you, he wants- no needs you here with us.  
Steve, when will you be home?

Peter gave a tiny nod. "Why does Papa always work so much? Whys is he never here?" He asked his dad sadly. Once they first adopted him, he was always their number one priority and his pops was always home. Now it's like he has only one dad, it was like his dad lived somewhere else.

"I don't know bug, I really don't," he said honestly, he didn't know the reason why it was like he and Steve switched roles, he used to always be in the basement working on new projects but he stopped to spend more and more time with their son.

Peter just ate about half his omelet before just sliding the rest away from his plate. He rested his head on the table as he mumbled. "I'm full...," He said obviously bummed out.  
Tony finished his omelet and looked over at his son and frowned. "You sure bug?"

The boy gave a little nod as he just messed with the tablecloth, moving around the wrinkles in it.

He took the plates away and set them y the sink, reminding himself mentally to do dishes later before picking up Peter. "I know you're bummed out but hey, I'm still here," he said with a smile as he took him to the kid's bedroom.

Peter clung onto his dad as he was picked up. "I want papa to be home more..," he spoke honestly.

"I know... I do as well bug... i do too," he softly sighed as he sat down on Peter's bed as he held him in his arms, running his hand through his hair, pressing a kiss to the side of his head.

Peter stayed cuddled up to his father, loving the attention even though he wished he had both of his dads both here with him. The two seemed to relax before Tony's phone went off with the message appearing up on the front screen saying as he checked who could it be.

[Message from Hubs]  
"I'm headed home now"


	4. Twinzies!

Tony's lips curved into a smile as he turned to his son. "Papa's coming home early! I just got a message,"

The boy perked up at hearing this. "Really?? Is he here yet?! He asked excitedly as he sat up.

"Not yet but he will soon, can you change out of these pajamas? Put something nice on for papa?" replied with a soft chuckle.

Peter nodded brightly as he jumped out of his bed towards his closet, browsing through his clothes as he bounced in his spot before pulling out his Captain America costume holding it up to his dad. "Imma wear dis one!"

Tony smiled at him getting up to help Peter with the zipper on the back while adjusting the costume where it needed. "I think he'll enjoy this alot, you two could be twins," he teased his son earning a giggle coming from him as he went back int his closet grabbing his toy shield in one hand and the other hand was foam Mjolnir turning to his father with a bright smile on his face as he knocked the hammer on the plastic.

"Done!" he said excitedly

He walked over to his son, picking him up in his arms bouncing him on his way to the living room. "My little strong Captain America,"

"That's me! I big and strong like papa!" Peter said as he held up his arms, flexing his small muscles.

"So very big and strong!" He cooed as he started blowing raspberries onto his little neck as his son started squealing and laughing, squirming in his arm. They both paused at the sound of the door opening and closing, and Peter immediately squirming away from Tony dashing towards the missing parent with a gleeful shout as he jumped into the arms of his exhausted pops, who was covered in dirt and small scratches but he managed to pull off a tired smile for Peter who he pulled up in his arms after the boy dropped his items. 

"Well if it isn't my little twin hm?" Steve pressed a kiss to the boy's forehead. "Like father like son hm? You look so adorable in that, it suits you," he teased as Peter started going on a rant about how much he missed him and how his day went, but it was through his mind, so climbing the tree was climbing a skyscraper and being put in timeout was a jail and all that while Tony stood from afar watching the two, listening while he grabbed a water bottle and headed over to the two to greet his husband.

Steve turned his attention towards him, a smile curling at his lips, immediately bringing Tony in for a hug with Peter still in his arms for a few seconds before pulling away. "Guess who's off work from now on until the next big mission?" he spoke happily watching Tony's face grew a big smile before he was brought into a tight hug hearing the philanthropist mumble a sarcastic 'finally' making him lightly chuckle, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

"Does that mean papa can spend more time with us?" Peter asked, just now understanding with wide eyes.

Tony hummed lightly, gave his husband a quick peck on the lips before turning his head to his son.."Yeah bubs, he's gonna spend alot more with us,"

"Yaay!!" Peter squealed excitedly. "Now we can play more!" He said, bouncing in his arms.

"Papa needs to sleep right now," Steve chuckled, shaking his head slightly. "Haven't slept in like a day,"

"Mm Petes, how about you go play quietly for a while?" Tony yawned, man he really was tired. "I think the both of us need some sleep time," Honestly he really just needed some cuddle sleepy time, they barely got moments like that.

Peter looked at Tony with big eyes. "Can I sleep with Daddy and Papa? I promise I'll be quiet and won't bother or squirm, pleaseee," He begged with a sad tone.

He knew he couldn't say no to that face so he smiled at him. "Alright alright, as long as it's okay with papa," So Peter turned his attention to Steve giving him puppy eyes as well with a small pout.

"It's alright with me," Steve shrugged, not seeming to mind. 

Tony nodded as he followed Steve into their bedroom, taking the toddler from his husband only to raise him and blowing raspberries on his stomach making him squeal.

"Daddy stop it!" he giggled trying to get away, his cheeks flushed. He set Peter on the bed once in the bedroom grabbing comfy clothes from the dresser.

"I'm hoping in the shower, kind of dirty," Steve quietly spoke a little flustered as he looked over himself, half in his uniform.

"Go shower you, big dork," Tony replied jokingly.

In reply, the super-soldier stuck his tongue out before he headed into the master bathroom. "I'm sick of your sass, you never appreciate the work I do for this family," He chuckled grabbing his own comfy clothes from the closet nearby.

Tony rolled his eyes, lips curved into a smile as he never to Peter, unzipping the Captain America outfit. "Go get into some pajamas and get any stuffies you want and come back, okay?" Peter got up at this and immediately headed off to his nearby room giggly.

Meanwhile, Steve peeked his head out of the bathroom shirtless. "Care to join?" He offered with a little smirk.

Tony's cheeks flushed, the offer was really tempting. "I probably need one so sure," he laughed softly walking in the bathroom setting the clothes he had aside, stripping off the clothes he had on from the night before.

"What if Peter wants to join?" Steve asked curiously. "You know how needy he is," he hummed as he stripped off his belt and pants after turning on the shower to warm up.

"And that's, why we need, need to make it a "quick" shower 'captain'," he gave him a look, poking his chest with his finger, laughing softly at Steve's eye roll letting him hop into the shower first- after he checked the shower temperature, gesturing for his husband to join in. As the water hit Steve's skin, dirt seemed as if it melted off his skin going down into the drain. When Tony stepped into the shower, he immediately flinched at the hotness, cursing under his breath.

"Too hot?" Steve asked almost instantly after Tony entered. "I can turn it down for you,"

"If you don't mind dear," he responded with a light chuckle, looking up at him.

"Right, sorry," He hummed, reaching over and twisted the knob where it was still hot but not scalding.

"Forgot you liked these type of showers," 

Steve nodded gently, starting to scrub off filth on his body as Tony started cleaning himself as well. "I have a plan that I need to tell you about later, it involves Peter,"

"You'll need to enlighten me then," he teased, curving his lips into a smile.

"Oh, I think you and him both will absolutely love it," pumping some shampoo and conditioner into his hand, scrubbing it into his scalp and strands of hair. Tony nodded with a hum, finishing up in the shower, and stepped out. "Go keep the little bugger occupied, I'll be out in a minute," Steve spoke as his husband grabbed his towel drying off, getting dressed into his comfy clothes after, and went into the bedroom.

When he walked in, Peter was already cuddled up with the huge toy spider he had. He headed over, plopping next to him with a hug, smiling at his little giggles, pulling him close to his chest letting him snuggle.

"Papa, am I a spider?" He heard Peter asked curiously.

"You're my little spider boy," he lightly teased, started to tickle his sides with a smirk on his face at the squeals coming from him.

"Yes yes, I'm spidey boy!" Peter said happily, squirming from the tickling.

He chuckled and got up, picking him up starting to spin him around, with Peter holding onto him tightly, excitedly shouting. "Faster, Faster!"

Steve ended up walking out in just some sweatpants, smiling at the sight as he walked over bringing the two into a hug. Tony kissed both of their heads with a smile. "Alright, alright, bedtime for the three of us,"

Tony lightly cackled as they lay down, pulling the covers over them with Steve sandwiched Peter in between him and Tony, settling to relax with Peter cuddling up to Tony holding his Spider toy close to him as he immediately knocking out into a deep sleep with Tony rubbing his back watching him silently, not wanting to wake him up easily.

Steve sighed as he relaxed laying back on the bed, petting the boy's hair softly. "I think he's good and knocked out now, can I tell you what I had in mind?"

"Mhm, go ahead," 

"Okay... so what if we turn the spare room in the basement into a sort of jungle-themed room with places to jump and hand and crawl- Then we can help him learn his powers easier,"

Tony thought for a minute on that, biting down on his lower lip looking down at Peter. "I mean.. It'd have to be separate from my workspace..,"

"Of course, we could have a glass wall to separate, that way he can play in there while doing your work and watch him at the same time," He said with a huge excited smile.

"True, true," he replied softly. "I can get started on it as soon as possible,"

"We could all three work on it together, It could be a family job," 

"Well I guess that gives me an excuse to teach underoo here on what his dad does," he joked with a slight chuckle, pressing a kiss to the top of Peter's head, thankful he was a heavy sleeper.

"See? It all fits together. You know he's going to want you to make him a suit though," Steve spoke honestly, knowing how the toddler has been wanting to be like his parents.

"That won't be for another 12 years Steve," the brunette looked towards him.

"I'm not telling you to make him one, I'm saying he'll want one," Pausing for a second before speaking about. "Do you think you could make one that grows with him? Like...can expand?"

He shakes his head. "Steve I know I've conquered alot of things like time travel, 49 iron man suits that can fly all around with a small arc reactor I made from scraps to keep me alive, but I have never been able to make an expanding suit,"

"Well, how do you know? You've never tried. Maybe you could figure something out," He spoke, reaching over to stroke through Tony's hair.

He shrugged slightly humming lightly as his hair was stroked. "Why do you think I have so many Marks?"

"Maybe I could help, I'm pretty good with technology I've worked with tanks ad stuff since you retired," Steve moved his hand down over to Tony's scarred up cheek from his final battle.

"Mm, that's true, a little spider suit... his birthday is coming up anyway... we just need to keep him away from the basement,"

"You're right," He hummed, with his other hand he ran his fingers through their fast asleep toddler's hair. "What do you say I have the person who made my suit, make him a costume for his birthday and maybe have an expanding suit in cloth form?"

"Sure we can give it a try, I can make his mask and add some of my techs,"

"That'd be cool, but no lasers- not until he's older for sure," Steve chuckled. "I know how much you love your lasers,"

"Fine fine, I'll add a little zoom scope,"

"You can have like a target mode maybe? It could help him shoot his webs where he wants," The blonde spoke, thought for a second. "He'll need a superhero name too,"

"Figure it out later, right now its sleep time,"

He huffed at hearing this, pouting a little. "But now you got me all excited about it,"

"That's your fault," Tony teased, leaning in pecking his pouty lips. "Go to sleep, you big dork,"

Steve groaned at this, though he relaxed anyway. "We can work on it all when we get up,"

"Mhm..," the brunette mumbled as he drifted off into sleep.

\-----------------------------  
_________________

Steve woke up a few hours later, rubbing at his eyes with a yawn escaping his mouth awake. He sat up in the bed, blinking slowly for a second as he noticed Peter wasn't in the bed like he was hours ago.

Turning to his asleep husband, nudging him hoping to wake him up, softly speaking. "Doll, hey..., hey you...," he croaked. "You know where Peter went off to?"

Tony grumbled in response as he was trying to stay asleep, whining as he pulled the bed covers over himself, turning over with his back to Steve.

"I swear, I question why I married you," Steve mumbled with a sigh, shaking his head as he pushed himself out of bed going off to find their son Peter hoping to find him just playing to himself. Immediately, he found the basement door wide open, heading down and squinting through the glass door and found the toddler messing around with an old iron man helmet, had the helmet on, and was messing around with it.

"God... TONY!"


End file.
